Paradox/Trailer 1
The first trailer of Paradox that was released, titled "All Shall Perish." ---- The video starts off black, but slowly fades into a cutscene. The cutscene depicts the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, where Russia is forming its new government. Various clips of this appear afterwards, emphasizing that peace was achieved with both factions and the United States, also marking the end of World War III. An unknown voice begins to speak during the video. We can assume that he is either an anonymous soldier or an important person later on. "It's been 14 years... 14 years since the Ultranationalists and Loyalists peacefully came together to create what is know the Russian government..." Another cutscene is displayed, but is original this time. It depicts many of the remaining Ultranationalist soldiers packing up their gear and equipment, ready to ship it off somewhere. They look warmly dressed, like they'd be going out into a blizzard. "They thought we were at peace... They thought wrong." The voice says again. The next cutscene shows the Ultranationalists getting off in a snowly location, which is still currently unknown. It speeds up the film and eventually goes stops at the point where they have set up a base there, with their own troops, vehicles, weapons, and everything necessary to survive. "We never wanted peace with the Russian government and their Loyalists. We wanted power. The rest of us who didn't turn soft fled to the Arctic Circle, where we rebuilt our whole organization." The cutscene still passes time, with the base advancing as the time goes by. This one base eventually turns into a whole military colony. "The Ultranationalists were unknown to the world for all those years and we've emerged stronger than ever." A new film now appears, where it shows a firefight somewhere in London. The Ultranationalist forces, seen in new gear and using new technology, are fighting CO19 and SO13 police units. They are at a laboratory-like setting. It appears as if the Ultranationalists are attempting to get in for some apparent reason, while the police forces are pinning them down. "The only problem was we needed a good leader. None of the current men were smart enough or good enough to even get close to what we imagined our leader would be. London recently was everywhere on the news because it recently invented time travel and tested it multiple times, with each time having positive results." The Ultranationalists make cannon fodder of the police forces and move on, where they encounter the time machine. It is a small box, looking similar to an Xbox 360 console. The few men who find it gaze at it and inspect it, while the other Ultranationalists outside are still defending themselves from London elite police forces. "We decided to dive into the past and save our former leaders from their deaths and bring them to present day..." Once the soldiers steal the time travel device, the clip ends. A new clip starts and the device is seen back at the Ultranationalist base. A radio is heard, which is the talk of various military operators. It is heard that Task Force members will attempt to infiltrate the base and take back the time travel device. Inside the teleportation room, one of the more prominent Ultranationalist members, Talib Fahri, turns the device on. With him are the best soldiers of the organization, which is good enough for survival and protection, but are not exactly another Task Force 141. The date is set to the Winter of 1996 in Pripyat, Ukraine. "We will get our leaders and we will succeed enough to take over the modern world. We will win. All shall perish." Category:EternalBlaze Category:Paradox Category:Trailers Category:Paradox Trailers